Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for weather forecasting. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to terminals and/or servers. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Weather forecasting technology develops meteorological technology. Usually, weather forecasting may be performed based on weather data acquired using large equipment, such as satellites, radars, etc. In addition, weather forecasting may be performed according to weather data acquired by professional data collectors in real time. The conventional technology has some disadvantages.
For example, the weather data acquired using the large equipment, such as satellites, radars, etc. are weather data of a macroscopic scope that often has large granularity. That is, the weather data of a local region may not be accurately acquired. In addition, the large equipment usually has a slow feedback rate of the weather data and is poor in timeliness. Thus, such large equipment may not be used for weather forecasting in real time. Also, a lot of initial investment, high maintenance costs, and/or significant manpower may be needed.
In another example, real time collection by professional data collectors may need significant manpower. In addition, this approach often relies on the professionalism of the data collectors. Acquisition of weather data of a macroscopic scope is usually difficult to achieve, and the coverage rate is often low.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for weather forecasting.